Un mundo pequeño
by Hermanas LoCuack
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo los amigos se vuelven a encontrar pero nuevas amistades surgen y otros sentimientos empiezan a crecer en ellos podrá una fiesta hacer que revelen sus sentimientos. RenxHoro, HaoxLyserg y otras parejas más CAP 10 EN LINEA
1. Chapter 1

Hola como esta somos nuevas escribiendo historias pero esperamos que les guste; este es un FF de HoroxLen

() pensamiento de las autoras

"AE" pensamiento de los personajes

**Un mundo pequeño, grandes problemas**

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro con los amigos.-**

En el Aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York se encontraban dos muchachos que esperaban impacientes la llegada de sus amigos, estos no eran otros que los gemelos Asakura. Hasta que escucharon una voz que anuncio la llegada de los vuelos.

Voz: Se anuncia la llegada del vuelo Nª 440 procedente de China por la puerta Nª 8; después se escucha otra llegada

Voz: La llegada del vuelo Nª 580 procedente de Japón por la puerta Nª 9.

Yoh: Yo voy por Len. Puerta Nª 5 verdad!

Hao: Pedazo de idiota, porque no te lavas los oídos; dijeron por la puerta Nª 8 no lo vuelvas a olvidar. Apurate que de seguro el chinito te espera.

Cuando Hao se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano solo vio como una gran nube de tierra se levantaba.

Hao: Que hermano que tengo-con una gran gota detrás de su cabeza.

En medio de toda la multitud de gente que habia en el aeropuerto se podia ver a Yoh que buscaba desesperadamente a su "amigo" que desde hace mucho tiempo no veía; hasta que entre toda esa multitud pudo distinguir un peinado que se levantaba entre todas.

Yoh: "Es el cuerno de Len"

Lleno de emoción llamó a Len

Yoh: LLLLLLEEEEENNNNNNNNNN, POR ACÁ!

Len levanto su mirada ambarina y busco a esa persona que lo llamaba hasta que dio con alguien a quien no veia hace mucho tiempo y se podria decir que extrañaba aunque sea un poquito y no lo admitiera.

Len: ¿Yoh?-dijo muy sorprendido

Yoh: ¡¡¡Len, que bueno que viniste!

Len: Hummm

Yoh: Sigues, siendo tan hablador como de costumbre-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

De repente escuchan como alguien llamaba a Len

: ¿Len, dónde estás?

Len levantó la vista hasta dar con una cabellera muy singular de color verde y lo llamó

Len: ¡¡¡¡Lyserg, por acá!

Yoh: "Lyserg, ¡Quién es Lyserg?"

Lyserg se acerca a Len y lo ve a los ojos y le regala una gran sonrisa, pero se da cuenta de que hay alguien más al lado de Len, un joven delgado con un peinado bastante singular y encima llevaba puesto unos audífonos de color naranja.

Lyserg: Hola, mucho gusto soy Lyserg Diethel!-le extendio de la mano

Yoh saliendo de su mutismo, solo logra extenderle lamano y ve a Len con una mirada confusa.

Yoh: Hola……

Len: Yoh, el es un amigo que conocí en el colegio, viene de Inglaterra

Yoh: Ahhh-"Más te vale que no estés detrás de mi "LEN" verdecito"

Len: Será mejor irnos.

Yoh: Bueno entonces siganme a casa que seguro ya nos espera mi hermano.

Len: Yo tenñia planeado ir a mi departamento porque Lyserg es mi invitado, además-pero fue interrumpido por alguien (adivinen quien)

Yoh: Pero, pero….antes quedamos que sería en mi casa!

Len: ¡¡Sí, pero ese momento no sabía si Lyserg vendría conmigo!

Yoh: No importa, entre más seamos mejor!

Len: ¿¿¿Pero, Yoh……-(adivinen quien lo volvió a interrumpir)

Yoh: ¡¡¡No se diga nada; andando, paso doble MARCHEN! (creo que a Yoh ya le dio por ser soldadito)

Len-Lyserg con una gran gota detrás de su cabeza

Len: Yoh, estás loco ¿lo sabías?

Yoh:☺☺☺☺

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del aeropuerto un joven de cabellos celeste parados como púas ya había bajado del avión y no divisaba a su amigo entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea muy loca al ver a una azafata anunciar por uno de los tantos micrófonos la salida del próximo vuelo; Horo se deslizo cautelosamente hacia la azafata y le quito el micrófono y empezó a llamar (o seria mejor gritar) a su amigo.

Horo: Se le anuncia al Sr. Hao Asakura por favor pasar por la puerta Nª 9, porque su querido amigo se esta muriendo de hambre y ruega que por favor le traiga algo de comida……¡¡¡¡Hao dónde diablos te metiste!

La azafata empezó a corretear al muchacho tratando de quitarle el micrófono y desespera al no poder alcanzarlo empezó a gritar.

Azafata: Policía, atrapen al muchacho con el micrófono!

Horo al verse rodeado por tantas personas empezó a llorar; Hao al escuchar que alguien lloraba se acerco para ver quien era, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver al ainu sentado en el piso llorando como un niño.

Horo: ¡¡¡¡Quiero a mi mamá!

Hao: Pedazo de idiota levántate!

Horo al escuchar la voz de su amigo levantó su mirada y salto para abrazar a su amigo, haciendo caer a Hao al piso.

Horo: ¡¡¡¡¡HAITO, ¿¿¿¿Qué me trajiste de comida?

Hao: Idiota, no traje nada porque al escuchar el escándalo que hacías vine corriendo-tratando de levantarse. Pero Horo no se movía.

Horo: Así es como recibes a tu mejor amigo!

Hao: Levante que pesas idiota-lo dijo medio enojado

Horo: No quiero, quiero mi comida!

Hao ya cansado como pudo le dio una gran patada a Horo haciendo volar por los aires; pero tal fue la suerte de Horo que fue a aterrizar sobre un muchacho de cabello violaceo con un extraño peinado terminado en un gran cuerno ( ya adivinaron de quien hablamos), el cual llevaba varias maletas.

Lyserg se dio la vuelta al escuchar el escandalo provocado por Horo; pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a su querido Len votado por todo el piso.

Lyserg: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LEN! ¿estás bien?

Pero Len no escucho nada de lo que le dijo Lyserg ya que se encontraba muy ocupado con la discusión que se había generado con el joven que estaba encima de él.

Len: Pesas idiota, levántate!-completamente enojado

Horo: Me estas diciendo gordo!

Len: Tú que crees…B A L L E N A!-Lo dijo con un tono bastante sarcástico característico de él.

Horo enojado se levanta rápido y agarra a Len por el cuello de su camisa y lo lleva contra uno de los pilares.

Horo: ¿A quién le dices ballena, ¿Disculpa, no se tu nombre? (Horo no podía ser más despistado, verdad)

Len: Pues no te lo pienso decir!

Horo: Bueno, entonces te diré aleta de tiburón!

Len enojado agarro a Horo por la polera y le dio la vuelta quedando Horo atrapado entre el pilar y el cuerpo de Len.

Len: ¿A quién le dices aleta de tiburón, puerco espín!

Horo: A ti, es que nunca te viste en un espejo tu peinado parece la aleta de un tiburón. ALETA DE TIBURÓN!

Len: Cállate idiota, eso no es cierto

Entonces Lyserg al verlos peleando agarro a Len y se lo llevó del brazo para que no empezaran a llegar los golpes; ya que conocía muy bien el carácter de Len.

Lyserg: Len ya basta, mejor busquemos a tu amigo y vámonos.

Len: "¿Quién sería ese chico?" de repente empezó a sentir que algo le faltaba, pero que también se encontraba feliz por la pelea que había tenido con ese muchacho.

Len: "¿Pero que me pasa, creo que estoy loco"

Lyserg al no recibir respuesta de Len, se giro para verlo y vio a un Len muy pensativo pero a la vez con una gran sonrisa en los labios "muy raro en él, aunque lindo"-pensó Lyserg al ver a Len en ese estado.

Como ya estaba cansado de tanto llamar a Len opto por darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Continuara…………………..


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como esta somos nuevas escribiendo historias pero esperamos que les guste; este es un FF de HoroxLen

Universo alterno

() Pensamiento de las autoras

"AE" pensamiento de los personajes

**Un mundo pequeño, grandes problemas**

**Capítulo 2: Sorpresa sorpresita.-**

Cuando Len recibió el golpe en la cabeza reacciono y con enfado pregunto

Len: ¡¿Por que me golpeaste en la cabeza!

Lyserg: Es que no respondías y no supe como llamar tu atención, disculpa no quería que te enojaras. Creo que es mejor que busquemos a tu amigo y nos vayamos

Len: Esta bien pero nunca más vuelvas a golpearme de esa manera, entendido

Lyserg: SIP!)

De pronto hace su grandiosa aparición Yoh como un loco y les dice que ya consiguió un taxi para llevarlos a su mansión. Todos toman sus pertenencias y se dirigen a una de las salidas del aeropuerto donde les esperaba el taxi. Yoh corría al lado de Len y le regalo una gran sonrisa a su amigo, Lyserg que iba atrás de ellos pudo ver como Len le devolvía el gesto al menos de los Asakura, y esto le molesto mucho ya que a el le sonreía muy raras veces; Yoh no podía disimular la felicidad que sentía ese momento por la respuesta que le dio Len, luego giro su cabeza y vio a Lyserg al cual le dedico una sonrisa retadora, luego volvió su rostro para ver de nuevo a Len "Por lo menos ya gane parte de una batalla, pero prepárate para la guerra VERDECITO"

Lyserg empezó a comprender que eso de venir a Nueva York no fue una gran idea, pero esta dispuesto a aceptar el reto que le declaro Yoh con esa sonrisa "No me lo quitaras tan fácilmente, si quieres guerra sucia la tendrás CABEZA DE PLUMERO"

En el aeropuerto Horo empezó a llorar nuevamente ya que no sabía donde estaba su mejor amigo, ya que después que salio volando debido al golpe que le proporciono el mayor de los Asakura lo perdió de vista (Aparte de despistado cegato más)

Horo: BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!Hao donde te metiste, que no te encuentro?...No quiero estar solito

Mientras Horo se encontraba desesperado buscando a Hao, no se dio cuenta que este se encontraba detrás de él.

Hao: Pareces un bebe llorón, porque mejor no te callas!

Horo casi brinco hasta el techo por el susto, pero al darse cuenta que era el mayor de los Asakura brinco a sus brazos de su "¿amigo?"

Horo: HAITO, por que me dejaste solito?

Hao: Imbécil suéltame

Horo: No me quieres HAITO, después de tanto tiempo

Hao: deja de decir esas cosas HIELITO

Horo: OYE!

Hao: qué?

Horo: no te burles de mi Haito

Hao: Es H-A-O, no HAITO! Cabeza de alcornoque! Vamonos que ya se hizo tarde nos deben de estar esperando en casa HIELITO

Horo: Que no me digas HIELITO, HAITO!

Hao llama un taxi y se marchan rumbo a la mansión Asakura

Los primero en llegar fueron Yoh y compañía. En la puerta les espera el amigo incondicional de Yoh, Manta Oyamada; que al verlos se alegro mucho.

Yoh: hola manta ¿hace mucho que esperas?-lo dice con su típica sonrisa

Manta: hola Yoh – si llevo bastante tiempo esperándolos y empezaba a preocuparme porque no llegaban, pensé que algo malo les hubiera pasado.

Pero parece que no fue así; me alegra verte de nuevo Len hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

Len: vaya enano no has cambiado nada de nada.

Manta: al parecer tu tampoco Len

Len: tú también vas a quedarte hospedado en la casa de Yoh?

Manta: no, te cuento que yo también vivo en esta cuidad, hace un año exactamente me mude aquí por motivos de estudio.

Len: me alegra por ti.

Lyserg los veía conversar como los grandes amigos que eran, pero empezó a sentirse algo incomodo ya que el no conocía al pequeño amigo de Len y de prepo nadie los había presentado; pero pronto solucionaría ese problema y lo primero que hizo fue pellizcar uno de los brazos de Len

Len: que crees que haces, pretendes que aparte de tener chichones tenga moretones- dijo frotándose su brazo.

Lyserg: no me presentas a tu amigo? Lencito

Len: que no me llames así; Lyserg el es un amigo.

Con una gota en la cabeza Lyserg se presenta

Lyserg: Hola amigo de Len yo soy Lyserg

Manta: hola Lyserg, yo soy Manta Oyamada.

Después de todas esas presentaciones todos ingresan en la mansión Asakura.

Todos se encontraban conversando en la sala de Yoh, hasta que son interrumpidos por un bullicio de dos personas que discutían (y adivinen quienes son, será Len, será Yoh, talvez Manta)

Cuando las dos personas entraron a la sala se encontraron con otros visitantes que parecía que trataban conversar

¿: Pero miren a quien trajo la marea.

Manta e Yoh inmediatamente reconocieron esa voz.

Manta-Yoh: Hao que bueno que llegaste

Hao: ¿Quién? Ah, verdad ese es mi nombre por favor no me lo gasten

(Pues no, no era ninguno de ellos era nuestro queridísimo Hao)

Lyserg :¿Hao?¿quien es Hao?-le pregunto a Len

Len: es el parásito hermano mayor de Yoh- esto lo dijo gruñendo

Hao: cabeza de alfiler, milagro que llegaste, ya te dieron tu biberón o necesitas que te lo prepare- lo dijo en un tono sarcástico que hasta un sordo lo pudo haber escuchado.

Lyserg y Manta que se encontraban sentados al lado de Len se levantaron los mas rápido que pudieron del sofá, ya que Len desprendía una gran aura negra, y a la vez su cuerno empezaba a crecer pero vieron que Len llevo una mano a su cuerno y que de esta sacaba su preciada cuchilla.

Len: quien te crees para hablarme de ese modo parásito?

Hao: pues quien mas, el único, grandioso e incomparable HAO ASAKURA.

Cuando len iba a darle un golpe a Hao con su cuchilla escuchan una voz.

¿: HAITO, deja de besarte con tu novia y ayúdame a meter mis maletas y paga el taxi.

Hao: ¿Cuál novia? A parte de ser un hielito, cegato y tontito me saliste

Horo: ¿a quien le dices cegato y tontito?

Hao: a quien más, o vez a otro hielito?- lo dijo su típico tono de cinismo.

Pero cuando Horo le iba a responder alguien mas los interrumpió

Len: prepárate para tener una batalla conmigo, o es que acaso tienes miedo de perder Hao?

Hao: no seas idiota sabes muy bien que soy el mejor shaman de este mundo.

Horo: no me presentas a tu novia haito

Hao-Len:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡novia!¿Cual novia? Pedazo de idiota.

Horo empezó a bajar las maletas que estaba cargando y logro divisar un cuerno que se hizo muy familiar.

Len también pupo ver que detrás de esas maletas se levantaban unos cabellos celestes que se le hicieron muy conocidos.

Horo-Len "será posible que me tenga que encontrar con ese idiota otra vez".

Hao: hielito, el es cabeza de alfiler alias rentado.

Len: que es Ren Tao, idiota

Hao: lo que sea, rentado el es hielito, alias hoto hoto

Horo: que es Horo Horo, haito.

Cuando horo por fin dejo las maletas en el suelo, pudo ver a alguien que se encontraba delante de el; reconociéndolo como el muchacho del aeropuerto, Len también lo reconoció como el chico que aterrizo encima de él.

Len-Horo: ¡¡¿¿¿¿TU!- gritaron ambos muy sorprendidos.

CONTINUARA…………………


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap3: Amigos o enemigos**

Len: Tú eres el estúpido del aeropuerto

Horo: tú eres el aleta de tiburón, y yo no soy ningún estúpido

Hao. Hielito y Cabeza de alfiler porque no me dijeron que ya se conocían?

Horo y Len golpean a Hao con sus posesiones y lo tumban en el suelo

Yoh-Lyserg: Cálmense muchachos ya dejen de pelear. Y apropósito quien eres tu? Dijeron ambos señalando a Horo

Horo: Soy Horokeu Usui y soy el amigo de Hao; levantándose de un Hao completamente estampado en el suelo

Horo: y ustedes quienes son?

Yoh: yo soy Yoh el hermanito menor de Hao, el es Lyserg amigo de Len y Manta otro amigo.

Horo: Hao me hablo mucho de ti Yoh

Yoh con estrellitas en sus ojos: En serio Haito, yo sabia que me querías.

Hao: Cállate, y cuantas veces te dije que no me dijeras Haito

Yoh-Horo: Por que no Haito?

Hao: Mejor cierren sus bocas

Lyserg tratando de tranquilizar a todos se le ocurrió una idea

Lyserg: Oye Yoh, y como vamos a dormir?

Hao: Pues con los ojos cerrados cabeza de lechuga

Len: No te metas con Lyserg

Horo: y tu no te metas con Haito, aleta de tiburón

Yoh: No se preocupen que hay tres habitaciones y tendremos que dormir en grupos de dos. Yo dormiré con Len, Tu Hao con Horo y Lyserg con Manta

Len: yo dormiré con Lyserg para que no se sienta incomodo

Lyserg: Siiiiiiiiii!(Len se acuerda de mí)

Yoh: pero Len….. lo dijo con una carita de perro regañado

Manta: Len tiene razón

Len: No te metas enano

Manta: TOT, aparte de que te apoyo

Len: no necesito tu apoyo-y tomo a Lyserg de un brazo arrastrándolo hasta una de las habitaciones

Hao: Cabeza de alfiler, de casualidad sabes donde quedan las habitaciones

Lyserg: Len el tiene razón

Len: Vaya, como me ayudas

Lyserg: Pero….

Len: Mejor cierra la boca

Horo-Hao: Ya esta peleando con su lechuguita

Horo: Desde cuando los tiburones son vegetarianos

Hao: desde nunca, este es un caso perdido

Len: para que se enteren Lyserg y yo salimos desde hace 6 meses; y yo no soy un tiburón y Lyserg no es una lechuga par de idiotas

Todos se quedaron callados y se pudo oír como el corazón de Yoh se rompe en trocitos

Hao: ya era hora cabeza de alfiler, pensé que te volverías un viejo amargado, aunque amargado lo sigues siendo

Len: por lo menos hay alguien que me aguanta, e cambio a ti ni un burro te aguantaría

Hao: y quien te dijo que nadie me aguanta. Para tu información yo también salgo con alguien y ya llevamos 8 meses

Yoh: y porque no me dijiste nada, si soy tu hermanito querido. Es que acaso no me tienes confianza?

Len: eso es mentira, si te digo que nos la presentes pondrás una excusa, y es porque no existe nadie que te aguante.

Yoh: si, si, si, yo quiero conocer a mi futura cuñadita o será cuñadito?

Hao: idiota, pero si ya todos ustedes lo conocen

Todos: quien?

Hao empieza a acercarse a Horo Horo y lo besa en la boca.

Todos los ven con cara de ¿¿¿qué? (Incluido Horo Horo)

Yoh: felicidades Horo Horo, y tengo cuñadito. Cuando es la bada

Horo: Boda? Cual bo………………

Horo Horo no termino de hablar ya que un a mano le tapo la boca

Hao: todavía no lo hemos decidido. Pero no te preocupes "Hermanito" serás el primero en saberlo

Manta, Lyserg e Yoh se acercan para abrazar y felicitar a la feliz pareja. Pero Len sale de la habitación

Len ( porque no me alegra la noticia que Hao acaba de dar? Siento un gran vació y no ogro explicarme que es este sentimiento)

Mientras tanto en la sala Lyserg empieza a buscar a Len y al no encontrarlo decide ir a buscarlo al jardín, esto no pasa desapercibido por Yoh y decide seguirlo.

Manta al ver que se encontraba "solo" -se podría decir- decide ir a buscar a sus amigos dejando así sol a la pareja.

Hao al ver que ya no estaban sus amigos decide soltar a Horo Horo del abrazo en que lo tenia

Horo: novios? Desde cuando tu y yo somos novios porque no me avisaron-dijo gritando

Hao: sierra la boca idiota, no vez que nos pueden oír, además que tendría de malo si somos tan buenos amigos

Horo: pero………………..

Hao: además no pienso hacerme ganar con el estúpido cabeza de alfiler

Horo: y yo que solo vine de visita (porque me meten en tantos problemas, Hao me las pagar muy caro).

Mientras tanto en un o de los jardines…………….

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4

disculpas por actualizar despues de tanto tiempo, ya habia este capitulo, pero en borrador y la verdad me daba un poco de flojera llevarlo a la maquina pero ahi les va espero que les guste

* * *

Cap 4: Confusiones

En medio del jardín existía un árbol muy antiguo, que vio pasar a muchas generaciones de Asakuras, testigo mudo de varias confesiones.

Encima del árbol un muchacho de cabello muy singular que terminaba en punta se encontraba. Len no quería que nadie lo interrumpiese porque tenia muchas cosas que pensar. Su cabeza tenía un remolino de pensamientos, también su corazón. Su relación con Lyserg solo era por que ambos se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos y compartieron muchas cosas, pero él sabia bien que en esa relación no existía amor. Todo estaba claro en su cabeza y en su corazón hasta que tuvo que conocerse con aquel chico del cabello celeste como púas, de pronto sintió un gran vació en su corazón, como si su vida necesitara algo, pero… sacudió su cabeza y decidió no pensar más en ese asunto, lo que sentía era por el cansancio de su viaje, solo era eso, quería creerlo, con todas sus fuerzas

Mientras Len meditaba oyó una voz conocida que lo llamaba

Lyserg: LLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, donde estas

Pero no era el único que se encontraba cerca, Yoh, también estaba cerca, porque había seguido a Lyserg.

Lyserg también llego hasta el gran árbol y decidió apoyarse en aquel árbol porque se encontraba cansado

Lyserg: Len donde estas?

Len: me buscabas? – le hablo de una de las ramas del árbol

Lyserg: -sobresaltado- Len, me asustaste

Len: perdona no quería asustarte

Lyserg: ya no importa, me alegra encontrarte, me tenías preocupado, saliste de la sala sin decir nada

Len: mmm, ya me estaba hartando de la estupida pelea que tuve con Hao y decidí a dar respirar aire puro.

Lyserg lo tomo del brazo

Lyserg: será mejor volver adentro, e ir a descansar, porque tuvimos un largo viaje, te parece

Ambos entraron a la casa

Yoh que estaba observando todo lo ocurrido, sintió como su corazón se hacia pedacitos, amaba a Len con todo su corazón (eso era lo que creía) y no permitiría que nadie le quitase lo que era suyo y menos una persona como Lyserg.

Hao y Horo Horo habían saltado el refrigerador y se habían preparado un gran banquete.

Llevaron toda la comida a la sala y decidieron ver una película

Horo: que tal si vemos una película mientras comemos?

Hao: buena idea hielito, parece que todavía se puede decir que tienes cerebro

Hora¡¡¡¡¡HAO!

Hao: jajajaja, solo bromeaba, como si no me conocieras

Horo: solo porque eres lindo, y porque eres mi "KOI" te perdono

Hao: "KOI"

Horo: claro, eso dijiste que éramos no?

Hao: solo era actuación hielito

Horo: ósea que no me quieres, Haito – con cara de perrito castigado

Hao: no seas imbecil

Horo: no soy imbecil HAITO

Hao: como me llamaste

Horo: no dije nada – y se ve como sale de la sala corriendo

Hao reacciono al instante y fue tras Horo, Horo logro despistar a Hao y volvió a la sala para ocultarse, mientras buscaba un escondite pensaba en como recibir a Hao si es que este volvía por la sala, y viendo tanta comida se le ocurrió una "Gran idea"

Hao busco por toda la casa a Horo sin ningún resultado, pero si se encontró con Len y Lyserg

Hao: oigan cabeza de alfiler y verdecito no vieron al Hielito

Len-Lyserg: no

Len: idiota a quien le dices cabeza de alfiler

Lyserg: cálmate Len

Hao: ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, tengo que encontrar a ese idiota

Lyserg: si deseas podemos ayudarte a buscarlo

Len: y yo, porque tendría que ayudarlo

Lyserg: será por que es tu amigo y esta es su casa

Len¿que? Mi amigo ja! No me hagas reír Lyserg

Lyserg: no refunfuñes tanto y mueve tus "hermosas" piernas y ayúdanos a buscar a Horo

Len: y yo porque buscaría a ese imbecil!

Lyserg: porque yo te lo digo –lo dijo muy serio- además no querrás que luego nos interrumpan verdad Len? –con una voz seductora

Len-Hao¿¿Interrumpir?

Lyserg: vamos Len no me digas que ya lo olvidaste

Todo tomatito Len se fue a buscar a Horo Horo

Horo estaba escondido detrás del sillón esperando a que apareciera Hao y jugarle una pequeña broma.

Len decidió ir a buscar a Horo a la sala, al llegar a esta vio que se encontraba sin luz, así que decidió encenderla, cuando se dio la vuelta para sentarse en uno de los sillones no vio que Horo lanzo un pastel que le llego en toda la cara.

Len¡¡¡¡Pero que demonios!

Horo al escuchar esa voz se puso nervioso y dudo un rato en salir de su escondite, pero reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba decidió salir de su escondite

Horo: este…………lo………

Len: así que fuiste tu puerco espín, me las pagaras muy caro –lo dijo en un tono muy serio

Horo: quien es puerco espín? Aleta de tib……..

Pero Horo no termino de hablar ya que no vio cuando Len le hecho crema encima

Len: me la debías, puerco espín

(Len libre cada que discutía con Horo, se mostraba tal como era y no se daba cuenta de este hecho)

Horo tomo lo primero que encontró en la mesa y la aventó hacia Len, y Len la esquivo, este fue el principio de la guerra de comida que se había formado en la sala

Ambos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, se sentían bien

De pronto llego Lyserg y Hao

Hao¡¡¡¡¡¡PEDAZO DE IMBECILES QUE CREEN QUE ESTÁN ASIENDO!

Len-Horo se detuvieron y se dieron cuenta del gran desorden que habían causado

Continuara………………………..


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 Confesiones

Hao estaba muy enfadado

Hao: par de idiotas que demonios creen que están haciendo, esta vez si que los mato, -estaba a punto de agarrarlos a golpes, pero Lyserg lo detuvo

Lyserg: Hao cálmate, por favor, matándolos no arreglaras nada

Hao: al menos me sentiré mucho mejor

Horo: HAITO no te enojes,

Hao: que no me llames así idiota –estaba a punto de golpear a Horo

Len lo detuvo

Len: deja de hacer tanto drama que esto se quita con un poco de limpieza

Lyserg: Len tiene razón, Hao no ganas nada con enfadarte, ellos se encargaran de dejar todo como estaba ¿verdad muchachos? –mirándolos-

Len: y porque debo yo limpiar, en primer lugar no fui yo quien empezó todo esto, fue el cabeza de puerco espín

Horo: a quien le llamas cabeza de puerco espín, cabeza de alfiler

Len: a ti púas, y yo no soy ningún cabeza de alfiler

Otra vez estaba comenzando la pelea entre Horo y Len, pero Hao los detuvo

Hao¡¡¡¡¡CALLENSE! No empiecen de nuevo con lo mismo y más vale que limpien todo esto, antes de que lleguen mis padres –y tomo del brazo a Lyserg y se lo llevo fuera

Len: ya vez tonto que por tu culpa tenemos que limpiar todo esto

Horo: no es mi culpa, que tú me siguieras la corriente?

Len y Horo tuvieron que limpiar todo aquel desorden les llevo mas o menos como dos horas arreglar todo aquello, gracias a que Yoh les ayudo

Cuando terminaron de arreglar la sala Horo y Len se disponían a retirarse a sus habitaciones

Yoh: Len podríamos hablar un momento?

Horo: yo los dejo solos

Len: de que quieres hablar?

Yoh: bueno yo no se como decírtelo pero………..

Len: que quieres decirme

Yoh: yo …y…o –todo colorado

Len: solo di lo que tengas que decir y ya

Yoh: no es fácil

Len ya estaba muy disgustado con aquella charla que no llegaba a ningún lado

Len: bueno sino vas a decir nada es mejor que me retire

Yoh tomo a Len del brazo cuando éste se estaba retirando

Yoh: espera, solo quería decirte que…. Tú me gustas, yo TE AMO

Y salio corriendo de la sala

Len: Yoh espera…….- pero Yoh no le hizo caso

Len no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, era tan repentino, Amor, que era en realidad esa palabra, como es que su amigo lo amaba, desde cuando, muchas preguntas vinieron a su cabeza, y decidió retirarse a su habitación para pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Lyserg se encontraba paseando por el jardín con Hao, conociéndose un poco mejor, Hao estaba muy interesado en conocer la vida de Lyserg y que mejor oportunidad que esta, hablando, hablando se les paso la hora.

Len subió hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes y se topo con Horo, quien estaba completamente perdido

Len: no sabes que es mala educación husmear por las habitaciones

Horo: en primer lugar yo no estoy husmeando, sino que estoy perdido, no se donde queda mi habitación, llevo buen rato buscando a Hao y no lo encuentro por ningún lado, tu sabes donde queda las habitaciones de los huéspedes

Len: si las conozco

Horo: -lo abrazo- pues entonces serias tan amable de indicarme donde queda

Len: -se puso colorado- suéltame,

Horo: lo hago con la condición de que me indique donde quedan las habitaciones

Len: esta bien pero ahora suéltame

Horo soltó a Len y lo siguió hacia las habitaciones

Len abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones y entro

Len: supongo que esta es tu habitación porque no veo aquí mis cosas

Horo: si aquí esta mi equipaje, gracias por la ayuda, no eres un mal chico después de todo

Len: que gracioso

Horo: creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, empecemos de nuevo vale -le alcanzo su mano- soy Horo Horo

Len: mi nombre es Len Tao, de la familia Tao

Horo: me agrada que hayamos hecho las pases, no crees que es mejor así?

Len: en primer lugar no fue culpa mía el que hayamos empezado de esa forma, si fueras más cuidadoso y no te estuvieras cayendo sobre la gente no te pasarían estas cosas

Horo: ya te dije que no fue culpa mía, yo solo estaba buscando a Hao

Len: en fin, tú no tienes la culpa de tener tan pequeño el cerebro

Horo: mi cerebro es normal para que lo sepas, quien no estreno cerebro eres tú

Len: yo no ando por las calles atropellando a las personas,

Horo: yo no tengo la culpa de que las personas se pongan en mi camino

Len no se sentía con ganas de pelear tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, así que decidió que lo mejor era irse a su habitación

Len: dejémoslo así – y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación

Horo: espera, te noto algo distraído, no eres el mismo de esta mañana, te pasa algo, te puedo ayudar

Len: -movió la cabeza- no pasa nada

Horo: esta bien entonces que descanses

Len: hasta mañana

Y se fue a su cuarto

Horo se quedo en su cuarto, preocupado algo no andaba bien, por lo poco que había logrado conocer a Len, sabia muy bien que él no era de las personas que dejaban a medias una discusión, algo malo le estaba pasando para que actuara de esa manera, empezó a dar vueltas en la cama, no tenia sueño, necesitaba saber que Len estaba bien, después de pensarlo un buen rato decidió levantarse de la cama e ir a investigar si Len estaba bien, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, la puesta de la habitación se abrió, era Hao

Hao: y tu a donde ibas a estas horas

Horo: a buscarte, a donde más, no crees que ya es muy tarde

Hao: es que la charla estaba tan amena que no me percate de la hora

Horo: -lo miro con picardía- ne y de que hablaron si se puede saber

Hao: de todo un poco, y ahora vuelve a tu cama que mañana debemos levantarnos muy temprano, porque iremos de compras

Lyserg entro a su habitación y encendió la luz

Len: donde estuviste?

Lyserg: -se acerco a Len y le dio un beso en la boca- estaba conversando con Hao y se me hizo un poco tarde lo siento

Len: -serio- conversando de que

Lyserg: me estaba contando sobre su familia y desde cuando son amigos

Len: yo no soy amigo de Hao ya te lo dije

Lyserg: esta bien pero no te enojes

Len: la charla debió ser muy interesante, para que te olvidaras de la hora

Lyserg: celoso?

Len: yo no estoy celoso

Lyserg: -noto que Len estaba algo serio- mmmm, que tienes

Len: nada solo estoy un poco cansado por el viaje, lo mejor es que descansemos, buenas noches –se acomodo en su cama-

Lyserg: -no quería presionarlo conocía muy bien a Len y sabia que si él no quería contarle nada no lo haría, así que lo mejor era esperar- que duermas bien, hasta mañana

Esa noche todos tenían mucho que pensar, Lyserg en lo bien que se sentía estando junto a Hao y en aquel beso que Hao le había robado cuando lo dejo en la puerta de su habitación, Len en lo que Yoh acababa de decirle, y que por alguna extraña razón los celos que le producía saber que Horo estaba durmiendo con Hao, Horo no iba a dormir bien porque seguía con la incertidumbre de no saber que le pasaba a Len y no haberle podido ayudar, Hao en el beso que le había robado al Ingles, y que este había correspondido, e Yoh en lo que le dijo a Len y en el que estaría pensando Len sobre él.

Realmente iba a ser una larga noche para todos

Continuara………..


	6. malos entendidos

Cap 6

Era por fin el día esperado, dentro de unas horas se celebraría la gran fiesta de los hermanos Azakura. Los padres de estoy ya habían llegado, y con ellos otros invitados más.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala para la hora de desayunar

Hao: espero que todos tengan sus disfraces para esta noche

Len¿disfraces?

Horo: nadie nos hablo de ese pequeño detalle

Lyserg ya sabía sobre aquel asunto y solo atino a sonreír

Len: y a quien se le ocurrió la tonta idea de los disfraces

Hao: fue idea de mi hermanito, no es así Yoh

Yoh: perdona creo que se me olvido ese pequeño detalle, cuando te llame, pero no tienen de que preocuparse yo conozco un buen lugar para que todos puedan conseguir buenos disfraces, terminando de desayunar yo los llevo

Hao: espero que ustedes tres no se tarden toda la mañana porque aun faltan algunos detalles para la fiesta

Len¿tres?

Hao: claro tú, Horo y mi hermano

Horo: te olvidaste de Lyserg

Hao: Lyserg se quedara a ayudarme, no es cierto Lyserg,

Lyserg: hai

Horo: y su disfraz

Hao: pues ayer lo compramos verdad?

Lyserg: si, mientras ustedes arreglaban el desorden que hicieron, Hao me comento sobre la fiesta y los disfraces y como yo no tenía disfraz Hao me acompaño a comprarlo

Hao: será que no pierdan más su tiempo y vayan de una vez a la tienda

Yoh tomo del brazo a Horo y a Len y se los llevo a la tienda

Len no se encontraba muy complacido por lo ocurrido momentos antes, como Hao se atrevía a darle ordenes

Mientras ellos escogían disfraces en la tienda, Hao y Lyserg estaban muy entretenidos con los últimos arreglos de la gran fiesta

Lyserg: oye Hao tu hablaste de una gran fiesta de disfraces

Hao: si¿y?

Lyserg: y bueno pues yo quería saber quienes más vendrán a la fiesta, o solo seremos tus familiares y nosotros

Hao: no sabes que la curiosidad mato al "Inglesito"

Lyserg: oye!

Hao: qué! Además tú empezaste, pero bueno te diré que vendrán mis esclavos(as) y bueno los tontos amigos de Yoh también vendrán

Lyserg: Len no es tonto, Hao

Hao: yo no dije nombres, además si tu dices que Len es un tonto nadie te lo niega, además tu lo conoces mejor ya que eres el "NOVIECITO" –esto lo dijo muy sarcásticamente-

Lyserg: HAO ASAKURA CIERRA ESA MALDITA boca tuya

Hao: vaya el inglecita por fin saco las garras, o será que Len ya te paso sus pulgas de mal genio

Lyserg: Len no es ningún pulgoso y no tiene mal genio; peor tu si la debes tener pulgas en esa cabellera que nunca peinas y………

Hao no lo dejo terminar de hablar ya que le lanzo un cojín que se encontraba cerca de su alcance

Lyserg: Hao como te atreves

Hao: por si no lo notaste esta es mi casa y yo hago y digo lo que se me place, además de gritar como una vieja histérica deberías……….

No pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo dejo en el piso, Lyserg se lanzó sobre él para continuar con la pelea, pero no se dio cuenta que el cojín que Hao le había lanzado estaba cerca de sus pies y tropezó en este y cayo sentado encima de Hao y sus rostros muy cerca, ambos estaban muy nerviosos por la posición en la que se encontraban y ninguno pudo emitir palabra alguna solo sentían como las pulsaciones de sus corazones se aceleraban y sus mejillas tenían un color carmín

Cuando Hao estaba a punto de reclamarle a Lyserg por el golpe recibido, la puerta se abrió e Yoh y los otros entraron y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver en aquella posición a Lyserg y Hao

Hao y Lyserg se levantaron rápidamente, pero el color de sus mejillas aumentaron, pero Hao trato de controlarse para que no se dieran cuenta, pero al ver a Lyserg que tenia la cara tan roja y con el color verde de su cabello, que parecía un verdadero tomate, le dio muchas ganas de reír

Yoh por su parte al verlos así sonrió disimuladamente (increíble, Yoh sonriendo disimuladamente, el cielo se va ha caer)

Len se encontraba muy molesto, más que celoso, jalo a Lyserg de un brazo y lo llevo a su habitación para interrogarlo

Horo solo vio a Hao y luego se fue al jardín, se sentía algo molesto por lo ocurrido y no sabia bien porque

Hao e Yoh se quedaron solos

Yoh solo creía que la escena que había visto anterior mente era muy graciosa en especial la cara que su hermano puso

Yoh: creo que ahora ya me quede sin cuñado verdad Haito?

Hao: cállate Yoh , y no me llames Haito

Yoh: aja y ahora que noticias daré en la fiesta?

Hao: pero de que demonios hablas Yoh

Yoh: oh! Pues veras es que yo pensaba decirles a nuestros amigos y a nuestros padres lo de tu noviazgo con Horo y ……..

Hao: que pensabas hacer que cosa grandísimo idiota……. Será mejor que dejes de meterte en mis cosas hermanito y preocúpate mejor por el amor de tu vida, es que acaso no piensas pelear por él, o es solo un pasa tiempo para ti –esto lo dijo con una voz sexy y a la vez seductora, logrando que Yoh se sonrojara

Yoh: claro que me gusta, y para tu información si pienso luchar por el amor de Len, no es necesario que me lo digas, tengo muy claras las cosas, y tú Haito deberías ir tras Horo y arreglar sus problemas o es que tú eres el que utiliza a Horo como una entretención

Hao: mejor cállate, que cuando estas calladito te vez mejor

Yoh con estrellas en sus ojos empezó a gritar por toda la sala

Yoh: HAO me quiere!

Hao: cállate imbécil

Y salio de la sala para buscar a Horo y preguntarle porque estaba enojado (si, aunque no lo crean Hao estaba preocupado por Horo ya que él era su mejor y primer amigo y lo quería mucho aunque no lo admitiera)

Continuara…………


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7 sentimientos incompletos

Horo salio un rato al jardín para aclarar su cabeza que ese momento esa todo un laberinto ya que no entendía el porque estaba enojado pero con quien; desde que conoció a Len en el aeropuerto todo cambio en él

Horo: "_será posible que………., no eso no es posible, pero pensándolo mejor me enojo más el hecho de ver como Len se llevaba a Lyserg a uno de los cuartos que por el hecho de a ver visto a Lyserg y a Hao en esa situación_" (pensamiento)

Horo: (hablando más fuerte que para si mismo) creo que estoy volviéndome loco! (agarrándose la cabeza)

Horo al encontrarse tan metido e sus pensamientos no se percato que Hao lo veía desde una de las puertas y después se fue acercando a él

Hao: pero si ya estas loco

Ahhhhhhhh! Grito Horo Horo saltando hacia atrás de la impresión haciendo perder el equilibrio a Hao, quien para no caer se sujeto en lo primero que encontró y ese era Horo, pero como Horo no estaba atento ambos cayeron en el piso

(Hao en el suelo abrazado a Horo por la cintura)

Hao: Auuuch, anotaron el numero de la matricula del auto que me paso por encima

Horo al escuchar la voz de Hao debajo de él se levanto y ayudo a Hao a levantarse

Horo: lo siento, pero tu tuviste la culpa no debiste asustarme

Hao: no me dijiste que nada te asustaba

Horo: por supuesto que nada me asusta, es solo que……….(empieza a ponerse nervioso)

Hao: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Horo: Hao, no te rías

Hao: debiste ver la cara que pusiste

Horo: oye!

Hao: bueno a lo que venia porque saliste así, estabas completamente enojado

Horo: es que jiijiji……… bueno …. Yo

Hao: no será que alguien por aquí es CELOSO –esto lo dijo con una gran sonrisa o sonrisa mas bien lujuriosa-

Horo: CELOSO, quien…….en tus sueños HAO

Hao poniéndose pensativo y luego viendo a Horo con una mirada lujuriosa

Horo: Hao, en que diablos estas pensando

Hao: adivina

Horo: Hao Asakura no creí que fueras un pervertido

Hao: adivina quien me enseño

Horo: esta vez me las pagas –y se fue sobre Hao-

Hao: vaya el hielito por fin saco las garras, y yo que creí que era un santo

Horo: será porque alguien me corrompió, verdad Haito

Hao: claro, ahora échame la culpa a mi de todo

Horo: bueno ya que lo dices así

Hao: ahora si me las pagaras

Y así se ve como ambos chicos empiezan a rodar por todo el jardín

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Asakura en la habitación de Lyserg y Len, Lyserg se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama y Len apoyado sobre la puerta con su típica pose de serio y a la vez de que ¿acaso me importa? (para los que no se acuerdan ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados sobre su pecho)

Ambos se sentían incómodos por el silencio que reinaba en la habitación desde que entraron

Lyserg trato de decir algo para que desapareciera ese incomodo silencio pero al abrir su boca ningún sonido salio de su boca, todas las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su boca

Len al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer Lyserg decidió ser el primero en hablar

Len: Lyserg podrías explicarme que paso hace rato, porque estabas encima de Hao….tratando de no estar enojado aunque realmente no lo estaba

Lyserg: yo……..bueno lo que sucedió

Len: Vamos Lyserg habla más claro, sabes que no soy ningún adivino

Lyserg: entonces déjame hablar para explicarte

Len: está bien, habla –serio-

Lyserg: bueno lo que sucedió fue que estaba ayudando a tu "Amigo" Hao a preparar algunas cosas para la fiesta pero..

Len: que Hao no es mi amigo! Que te quede bien claro –lo dijo muy enojado-

Lyserg: esta bien, esta bien ya lo entendí no es para que te enojes; además quieres que te termine de explicar o prefieres ir a golpear a Hao

Len: la segunda opción no suena nada mal –lo dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja (que preciosidad de imaginárnoslos ya nos derretimos)

Lyserg: oye, ni se te ocurra golpearlo…("_por qué dije eso, si a mi no tendría porque importarme lo que le pase a Hao ¿o si? _")

Len: vaya creo que alguien esta enamorado de alguien!

Lyserg algo rojo por el comentario que hizo Len opto por lanzarle una de las almohadas que estaba a su alcance llegándole de lleno a la cara de Len

Len: Lyserg Diethel… esta me la pagas y le lanzo la almohada a su cara

Ambos comenzaron una guerra de almohadas, olvidándose momentáneamente lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos atrás completamente cansados cada uno se hecho donde pudo ya que las almohadas explotaron y todo quedo cubierto de plumas. Lyserg se hecho sobre la cama y Len estaba completamente tendido en el piso tratando de normalizar su respiración por tan agitado jueguito

Lyserg pensó que talvez Len se olvidaría del asunto de hace rato con Hao, pero que equivocado se encontraba nuestro amigo

Len: Lyserg?

Lyserg: si Len

Len: dime ahora si me contaras lo que paso o no

Lyserg: Etto, bueno en realidad no hay mucho que contar

Len: como que no hay mucho que contar, si estabas encima de Hao y parecía que te lo ibas a comer

Lyserg sintió que sus mejillas le empezaron a hervir ya que con lo que le fijo Len inconcientemente recordó lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros y el aroma que Hao tenia le fascino

Len: tierra llamando a Lyserg ¿hay alguien en casa?

Pero Lyserg seguía metido en sus pensamientos ¿_por qué no puedo evitar seguir pensando en Hao? No imagine que tuviera tan lindos ojos, …..Alo, yo pensé en eso? Creo que necesito un doctor_

Len al no recibir respuesta pensó que Lyserg estaba demasiado cansado y se había quedado dormido, y decidió que esperaría otra ocasión para volverle a preguntar sobre aquel asunto, lentamente se paro y se dirigió a la ventana para ver como transcurría la mañana, sentía que algo le faltaba y la pregunta era ¿Qué le faltaba? Si lo tenia todo…. Autos, casas, familia, amigos, dinero que más podía pedir, si hasta sus deseos más locos los había vuelto realidad

Len "_bah, debo estar loco, creo que haber pasado tanto tiempo con Yoh no fue tan buena idea aunque debo de admitir que la pase muy bien con él, no es el clásico chico rico que habla de bobadas_" (pensamiento)

Continuara……..


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 7

Era cierto a Yoh no le interesaba todas esas cosas de la alta sociedad, él quería ser libre divertirse y vivir la vida

Desde que Len lo conoció, sus pensamientos sobre la amistad, la vida, el amor, la familia, etc., cambiaron completamente. Recordaba en todos los problemas que se avisan metido juntos….("_juntos"_) de repente a Len se le vino a la memoria lo que había ocurrido hace unos cuantos días atrás cuando Yoh le confeso sus sentimientos. Esa fue un a gran sorpresa para él aunque no amaba a Yoh, lo quería mucho era un buen amigo, se puede decir que él primero y el único

Pero ""amor nunca había sentido por nadie y menos por Yoh, tal vez al principio cuando lo conoció sintió algo de atracción por él pero era pasajero, ahora tenia a Lyserg a su lado, pero sabia muy bien que tampoco sentía amor por él, además siempre creyó que esas cosas del amor y la amistad eran perdida de tiempo pero Tanto Yoh como Lyserg le habían hecho cambiar de opinión

Por esa razón decidió estar con Lyserg, porque no lo quería ver sufrir, pensó que talvez con el tiempo llegaría a amarlo, pero en esos momentos algo lo estaba molestando algo que no lo dejaba en tranquilo y era…….

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, eran unos gritos, así que decidió ver de que se trataba y cuando dirigió su vista hacia la el jardín vio claramente que Horo y Hao rodaban por este y que al parar Hao quedo encima de Horo y sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro

Esto molesto a Len y salió de la habitación decidido a pedir una explicación de lo que pasaba, pero a medida que bajaba los escalones se fue deteniendo

Len "_pero que estoy haciendo, a mi no debería importarme lo que hagan o dejen de haces esos dos, pero me importa y mucho será posible que este….no eso no es posible, yo el gran Len Tao "CELOSO" no, no esto esta fuera de discusiones debo calmarme y pensar mejor las cosas_"

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que un a mano sacudía su hombro giro para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con Yoh que lo veía con gran preocupación

Yoh: Len estas bien, que te paso porque no respondías, y que estabas haciendo parado en los escalones

Len: Yoh, cual pregunta quieres que te responda primero

Yoh: que hacías parado en las escaleras

Len: pues pensar

Yoh? Y se puede saber en que pensabas?

Len: que necesito un vaso de leche, que más

Yoh: -no le creyó nada- ¡ah! Bueno entonces te acompaño a la cocina

Len: bueno

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina

Len saco un frasco de leche e Yoh se preparo un sándwich y se pusieron a platicar

Len: Yoh ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de hablar, quiero decirte que con respecto a lo que me dijiste el otro día, yo te considero un gran amigo pero no puedo amarte como tu deseas,

Yoh: yo solo quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que siento por ti y que con el tiempo puedes amarme como yo te amo

Len: pero, yo solo siento mucho cariño por ti, pero cariño de amigos nada más

Yoh: es por Lyserg verdad?

Len: no Lyserg no tiene nada que ver en este asunto

Yoh: y entonces cual es la razón

Pero Len no puede contestar porque en esos momentos Hao y Horo entran a la cocina abrazados, y len al ver esto también decide tomar a Yoh por la cintura


	9. Chapter 9

AHI LES VA EL CAPITULO 9, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PERDON POR LA TARDANZA

* * *

Yoh sintió que sus mejillas adquirían un ligero color rojo y que se expandía a toda su cara, al sentir los fuertes brazos de Len alrededor de su cintura.

Horo al ver a Len abrazando a Yoh se puso furioso, como pudo se deshizo del abrazo con que lo tenía Hao y fue directo donde Len y lo jalo de un brazo pero Yoh al no sentir esos fuertes brazos reacciono y logro atrapar a Len del otro brazo. Mientras un Hao veía divertido esa escena.

Yoh: suelta a Len, Horo-Horo

Horo: suéltalo tú, Yoh

Yoh: no quiero, además tú ya tienes a HAITO para que te abrace.

Horo: y Len y a tiene a Lyserg para abrazarlo así que no andes de metiche Yoh

Yoh: porque no te metes en tus asuntos y nos dejas en paz

Mientras tanto Len trataba de decir algo pero ambos chicos que aparte de jalonearlo empezaron a aumentar el volumen de su voz, pensó que pronto hasta Lyserg los escucharía.

Así que juntando todas sus fuerzas logro muy apenas liberarse de ambos chicos que empezaron a discutir muy acaloradamente.

Len ya cansado les grito a todos

Len: Porque demonios no dejan de actuar como unos crios, y dejan de meter sus narices donde no les incumbe

Ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron y agacharon sus cabezas completamente apenados

Hao solo reía al ver a su hermano y a su mejor amigo con caras de perros castigados

Len: Hao, deja de reír como un idiota y mejor mantén a raya a tu "NOVIECITO"

Hao: tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, cabeza de alfiler

Len: yo no soy cabeza de alfiler, idiota y mantén a tu noviecito tranquilo

Y empezó a caminar rumbo a su habitación, esperando que Lyserg no haya escuchado nada

Horo e Yoh aun mantenía sus cabezas agachadas y cada uno pensaba en lo que había pasado momentos atrás.

Yoh aun seguía pensando en lo bien que se había sentido al tener tan cerca de Len y haber podido sentir el aroma que lo volvía loco, pero lo mejor fue cuando pudo sentir sus fuertes brazos en su cintura y eso era algo que tendría que agradecerle tanto a Hao como a Horo, talvez Len al verlos tan felices sintió la necesidad de sentir lo mismo, ya que tal vez Lyserg no lo comprendía y no le daba el verdadero amor que necesitaba y le faltaba. Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea y se juro así mismo que haría todo lo posible para que Len fuera feliz costara lo que le costara, y en su rostro empezó a formar una gran sonrisa

Mientras tanto Horo seguía pensando porque había reaccionado de ese modo "otra vez" fue la segunda vez que hizo algo así por impulso pero en ambas ocasiones fue donde estaba presente Len, pero la pregunta era ¿porque?

Cuando levanto su rostro vio a Yoh con una enorme sonrisa, realmente Yoh era tan diferente de Hao, y al acordarse de su "amigo" giro su rostro y vio a Hao quien veía enojado el lugar por donde minutos antes Len había pasado

Horo lentamente se fue acercando hasta donde estaba Hao y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Hao, este al sentir unas manos sobre sus mejillas giro su rostro para encontrarse con la cara de su amigo que lo veía con una gran sonrisa

Horo: por que esa cara Haito

Hao: que no me digas Haito, además es la única que tengo

Horo: ya Haito no te enojes, solo estaba bromeando

Hao: quien esta enojado hielito; el burro hablando de orejas

Horo¿que?

Hao: vamos no te hagas el desentendido

Horo: tiempo, tiempo fuera, habla más claro que sino

Hao ¿Qué sino…… que?

Horo: espera que estemos solos y hablaremos

Hao¿solos?...-con una sonrisa lujuriosa-

De repente Horo volvió a poner sus manos sobre el rostro de Hao y lo giro hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Yoh, y recién capto el mensaje, Hao empezó a caminar para dirigirse a su habitación

Hao: Hielito te espero en la habitación para que platiquemos –y le guiño un ojo-

Horo solo asintió con la cabeza y vio cuando Hao pasaba por el mismo lugar por donde Len se había ido

Horo: "_otra vez estoy pensando en él pero ¿porque?_" –bueno eso lo arreglaría después primero quería arreglar cierto malentendido con el menor de los Asakura

Horo: Yoh?

Yoh: dime –algo serio (hay Dios Yoh algo serio, el fin del mundo, perdón creo que exagere)

Horo: perdóname por lo de hace rato

Yoh: eh? (Vaya que este niño es más despistado)

Horo: lo de Len y…

Yoh: no, tú discúlpame a mí tu tenias toda la razón

Bueno ahora era Horo el que no entendía nada

Horo¿?

Yoh: no hay problema Horo, además creo que mi hermano dijo que te esperaría en su cuarto, no? –esto lo dijo con una mirada y sonrisa seductora-

Horo sintió que sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir un color rojo así que solo asintió con la cabeza ya que no sabia que decir

Yoh: nos vemos Horo

Y así Horo se quedo solo en la cocina con sus mejillas completamente rojas. Cuando por fin reacciono fue a buscar a Hao a su habitación

Pero no se dio cuenta que alguien estuvo viendo y oyendo todo lo que había posado en uno de los pilares, cuando Horo desapareció Len salio de la oscuridad donde se encontraba, estaba molesto, más bien dicho muy furioso ya que no quería aceptar que Horo se le había metido muy dentro de su cabeza pero en especial en lo más profundo de su corazón; y lo que más le molestaba era saber que Horo estaba muy enamorado de Hao.

Len: esto es ridículo, necesito salir de aquí

Y eso fue lo que hizo y salio al jardín a aclarar su mente

Mientras tanto Lyserg seguía metido en sus pensamientos y no supo ni oyó nada de lo que había pasado; cuando al fin reacciono empezó a buscar a Len con su vista pero no lo encontró

Lyserg: "_supongo que fue a buscar algo de beber_" haaammm, -bostezo-, "_será mejor que descanse un poco porque esta noche con la fiesta no podré dormir"_

En el cuarto de Hao, este esperaba a que llegara Horo para poder hablar. Mientras lo esperaba se hecho en su cama y cerro sus ojos, sus pensamientos lo llevaron hasta el momento el que Lyserg y él habian terminado en el piso, pero más específicamente en que Lyserg estaba encima de él y sus rostros estaban muy cerca

Hao: "_me pregunto que hubiera pasado si en ese preciso momento no hubiesen llegado esos tres_"  
sin darse cuenta su rostro empezó a pintarse de un ligero color rosa y llevo su mano a sus labios sintiendo aun sobre ellos el alientote Lyserg.

Hao: Lyserg –acompañado de un suspiro

Horo que ya había entrado vio a Hao con una gran sonrisa y se alegro por su amigo ya que por fin encontrado a quien amar, pero aquella sonrisa no duro mucho, porque Hao se acordó que Lyserg estaba con Len y eso no le agradaba para nada.

Horo se preguntaba cual era la razón para ese cambio, pero por ahora no importaba solo más tarde lo averiguaría, y decidió quedarse cerca de Hao hasta que este se diera cuenta de su presencia, mientras lo observaba sus pensamientos lo llevaron nuevamente hacia "_Len_" el problema era que Len tenia a Lyserg

Hao que por fin había vuelto a la realidad se giro hacia donde se encontraba Horo

Hao¡HORO!

Pero esta vez quien estaba soñando despierto era Horo,

Hao cansado de tanto gritarle y ver que no le hacia caso, decidió ir hacia el baño y tomar un vaso con agua, se acerco hacia Horo y lo baño con el agua, Horo salio de sus cavilaciones empapado

Horo: Hao Asakura que diablos piensas que estas haciendo

Hao: vaya hasta que al fin reaccionas Hielito

Horo¿que quieres decir con eso?

Hao: aparte de no hacer caso, creo que ya tienes inicio de Alls Haimer

Horo¿Quién es Jaime¿Y que tiene que ver en esto? Vaya que este niño es más despistado que no se que

Hao: hasta sordo resultaste ahora, dije Alls Haimer, no Jaime, cabeza de hielo

Horo: que no me digas cabeza de hielo, HAITO

Solo faltaba horas para la famosa fiesta e Yoh andaba de arriba abajo arrastrando a Manta, encargándose de los últimos arreglos de la fiesta para que nada saliese mal

Yoh: Manta apresúrate nos falta algunos adornos en esta región, también tenemos que encargarnos de la comida y de recoger a los invitados que llegaran hoy

Manta: Yoh solo déjame descansarnos minutos, llevamos toda la tarde de arriba abajo, es que no se te acaban las energías

Yoh: nop, ji ji ji ji, vamos apresúrate enanito

Manta: OH, que no me digas enano

Yoh: no quiero

Así Yoh se llevo a un Manta abochornado y cansado, mientras tanto en la habitación donde Lyserg y Len descansaban, Len estaba tratando de descubrir que era lo que le ocurría cada vez que se encontraba cerca de HoroHoro, porque había decidido esconderse detrás de aquel pilar para poder escuchar lo que hablaba Horo, porque había sentido esa extraña sensación de "celos" al ver a Horo y a Hao abrazados, le molestaba ver las atenciones que tenia Horo hacia Hao, pero lo que más le había molestado fue el hecho del sonrojo de Horo por lo que le dijo Hao y por su cercanía; además de ver como Horo le sonreía de una manera muy especial a Hao, pero con él solo existían peleas, peleas y más peleas y……..Ya dijimos peleas, ji jij ijiji, me ofusque

Así que decidió ir a dar un paseo para poner despejar su mente, y sus pasos lo guiaron hacia el jardín. Salio de su habitación y cerro la puerta con sumo cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Lyserg


	10. Chapter 10

Salio y cerro la puerta muy sigilosamente, vaya que si necesita ese paseo, cuando estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras algo le llamo la atención, una serie de ronquidos que provenían de la habitación de Hao así se dirigió hacia donde se emitían esos sonidos, cuando llego a la habitación vio que la puerta estaba un poco abierta, decidió mirar de quienes se trataba porque la curiosidad lo estaba matando, abrió más la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa o mejor dicho lo que vio lo "¿ENFURECIO?" aquella escena de un peliazul durmiendo sobre un moreno de pelo largo "muy abrazados" estaba que los celos se lo comían, sus puños estaban blancos por la rabia.

Len: "_un momento ¿CELOS?_"

–si era verdad estaba celoso y lo estaba confirmando, él estaba celoso, en especial de Hao porque lo que él poseía y era a cierto chico peliazul, entupido, lengua suelta, cabeza de púas, con ojos grandes y oscuros que lo decían todo, unos labios delgados, un cuerpo algo atlético y que le gustaba el show board.

Len: "_ya basta, esto es ridículo_" trato de cerrar un poco la puerta y bajo lo más rápido posible hacia los jardines, era una tarde un tanto fría, cuando estaba a punto de salir sintió una corriente helada, pero eso no le importaba al gran Len Tao (solo vestía con pantalón suelto de color negro y una polera que le llegaba a su pancita :) y estaba descalzo) cuando salio al jardín el frío se estaba haciendo más intenso y en sus pies empezó a sentir algo bastante duro, frío y que empezaba a lastimarlo bajo su mirada y vio que era nieve, vaya que se quedo sorprendido al ver esos copos de nieve.

Len¿pero que rato se puso a nevar?

Luego se dio cuenta que al estar pensando tanto en todas las cosas que le paso desde que llego, perdió completamente la noción del tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hao un Horo estaba despertando al sentir un ruido

Horo: que suave esta el colchón –dijo mientras se despertaba

Hao: que buena manta tengo

Horo: trato de no moverse para ver a su amigo pero sintió como algo no lo dejaba moverse

Hao: vaya Horito no pensé que resultaras ser tan buena manta

Horo como estaba medio dormido no entendió nada (vaya que ni estando despierto entiende algo)

Hao: creo que alguien necesita de mucho ejercicio

Horo¿?¿?

Hao: que estas más pesado, Horito o debería decir gordito ? 

Horo¿Quién esta gordito Haito, tu tampoco te quedas atrás! 

Hao: gordo yo! Ja no me hagas reír Hotito, solamente en tus sueños pero en cambio tú -y Hao puso sus manos cerca de la pancita de Horo- mira que encontré por aquí que llantas como de tractor

Horo al sentir las manos de su "amigo" sobre su anatomía empezó a reaccionar y recién se dio cuenta que el suave colchón sobre el cual había dormido era nada menos que su muy querido "amigo" Hao

Horo¿Qué hago yo acá arriba?

Hao¿enserio Hoto creo que realmente sufres de Alls Haimmer?

Horo: que ya te dije que no conozco a ningún Jaime

Hao: yo siempre tengo la razón Horito

Horo¿?

Hao: será mejor levantarnos, ya tengo mucha hambre

Horo: SIIIIIIIIIIIII! A comer! –y de un salto se levanto de Hao y de la cama y se fue corriendo a la cocina

Hao: que are contigo Horito –sudando una gota estilo anime-

Luego él se levanto y se fue directo al baño para darse una ducha, tenia que estar listo para el gran momento

Mientras tanto Horo iba a toda velocidad peor que una estampida de búfalos por toda la casa hasta llegar a la cocina.

Cuando Horo se acerco al refrigerador para poder comer algo vio por la puerta de vidrio a Len que estaba parado en el jardín viendo como caían los copos de nieve.

Horo se sorprendió al ver a Len ahí completamente quieto, y con una cara completamente relajada que expresaba paz y tranquilidad, y su mente otra vez empezó a volar lejos pero a la vez tan cerca ya que empezó a recordar la primera vez que había visto a len hasta lo ocurrido en la cocina

Horo: basta Horo, será mejor que vuelvas a la realidad, además dudo que alguien como él se vaya a fijar en alguien como yo!- se dijo así mismo.

Pero tan rápido como vino ese pensamiento desapareció ya que de repente se le ocurrió una idea y eso incluía nieve-Len y muchos problemas así que con sumo cuidado

Continuara………….


End file.
